fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lyan
'''Lyan '''is the main protagonist of an upcoming game named 'Sphere of Colors'. Appearance Lyan looks like your pretty average guy. He has an average size and peachy skin. His hair is blonde, modeled to the right, and has blue eyes. He most often wears a blue-striped shirt and black trousers. He gets comments on how he pretty handsome, and so thinks that of himself as well. Personality Lyan is a carefree guy on first sight and doesn't let out much about himself. Seemingly not caring about anything at all. However he actually is actually very nice and caring. As he is very carefree he acts very lazy and takes things slow at most times. When it comes to his family or close friends however he is ready to step up his game. For example at one time his sister was getting bullied by a large guy so Lyan stood up for her, beat him up and regretted nothing. Although he seems to not care for anything he is actually kind of a wimp. He dislikes horror and can't stand to watch it. In addition to that he is afraid of the dark and doesn't dare to go outside without any form of light. This changes when he is with other people, trying to not seem like a wimp. He doesn't like to be looked down on by others, but in a way being with others also stimulate him to conquer these fears although he knows he will never get over them. A common thing is that Lyan quickly will tell others when he is thinking about something stupid. During discussions between two parties he will rarely pick a side and try to understand both ends of the discussion. He is very open-minded and trusts people easily, maybe a bit too much. He likes to do his research on subjects and people to understand them better, which sometimes may not be for the best. Powers He has a set of different powers, which are all based on the primary seven colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. He acquired these powers by visiting a magical world which areas represented these seven colors. These abilities are all usefull for different situations. Simply by thinking of the ability he wants to use, he can activate and/or use them. His abilities have some drawbacks/weaknesses though, so he'll always be careful making decisions and thinking of a strategy. This way he came up with some neat combinations like; hiding in Shadow Immersion while using Healing Roots. Story A scientist discovers a sphere-like device that has absorbed all the colors from the world and so he sends Lyan on a quest to return the colors back to earth. Lyan gets teleported into the sphere and has to travel to seven different locations in very different areas. On his journey he learns that each area's inhabitants have special abilities coming from the 7 colors. Because Lyan is a human he somehow learns these abilities, which help him on his journey to collect the seven colors and get them back to earth. But what happens to the world inside the sphere when all the colors are collected? Full (unfinished) story here: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Colors_(Story) Gallery lyan.png|In-game sprite Lyan pic.png|Digital art (1) Lyan2-2 portrait.png|Digital art (2) (Flamesword ability) lyan drawing 2.jpg|Lyan with Flamesword (drawing) Trivia *Lyan was created from a nameless sprite made for fun. *His striped shirt is inspired by the protagonists of the Mother series. *His name comes from Hyalina (the Latin translation of "Colorless"). Category:Original Characters Category:Yendorami's Characters Category:Males Category:Original Games